Just Killing Time
by Firewalker711
Summary: Would you like to get to know the Ghostly group a little more? Well so did they! After being together for such a long time period, some of the ghost's in Prime Evil's group, Apparitia included, decided to play a little "Truth, or Consequence,"game. But when Prime Evil gets involved out of sheer spite, they soon learn more about him and each other than they bargained for!


**It starts off at Haunt Quarters, just after the midnight hour. **

Noticing the quiet throughout his castle, Prime Evil began to wonder where everybody had gone off too. Even Bratarat, who was normally pestering him had disappeared as well. After about thirty minutes, he began to hear voices coming down from below. This was followed by the unmistakable smell of _popcorn_?  
"What's going on down there?" He barked, as he sped up his pace.

Meanwhile, just outside of the kitchen, the group of about six ghosts all sat around the table. They were all writing out questions, ripping the papers, and shoving them into a small empty cauldron in the middle of a table. Rather anxiously, Mysteria replied, "We've never done anything like this before."  
Rather playfully, Apparitia flung a hand on her hip and asked,  
"Well, honey. . .We've been under the same dingy roof for over five years. Don't you think it's time?"  
"Yes, I do. . .This is going to be fun!"  
"Hah! So here you are!" Prime Evil snapped making the group of them jump to attention. Raising an eyebrow, Mysteria peered toward Apparitia and muttered, "Then again, I spoke too soon. . ."  
"What are you doing down here?" Prime Evil demanded, as the group looked from themselves back to him rather tautly. Gathering her nerve together, Apparitia cleared her throat, getting his attention.  
"Um Evilness. . .Since all of us finished our chores rather early, we decided to get together and play a little-"  
"Game?" he cut off, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Uh. . .yeah. . .maybe. . ." she tensely muttered.  
"And you didn't tell me?" Now he watched as the nervous group looked from him to themselves. Thereafter Mysteria shrugged and replied,  
"Well with all do respect darling, we didn't think you'd be interested. . ."  
Slowly folding his arms, he cocked his head at her and replied, "And why not? I'm interested in anything that goes on in my castle, without my consent! Especially when I come down here to find all of you gathered in secret. Like you were forming some sort of a conspiracy!"  
Biting her bottom lip, Mysteria fought not to smile but it was no use. Slowly shaking her head she replied, "It's nothing like that, darling. . ."  
Eyeing the cauldron he asked, "Oh really? Then what's with the slips of paper?!" Knowing that the cat was officially out of the bag, Apparitia sighed and got up from the table. "Their questions, Evilness." She calmly replied. "Everyone writes out two, and sticks them in the kettle. After that we each pull one and read it out loud. Sometimes the question will be directed at you, or open for everyone. But ya hafta answer it."  
"Well. . .that doesn't sound too complicated. . ."  
"Maybe. . .But um. . .It might be for you. . ."  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked, arms folding in a defensive manner.  
"Well. . .It's just that these questions. . .are ya know. . .personal." she stressed,  
watching as his stare narrowed rather tentatively. "And um. . .you might get a little. . .embarrassed." Beginning to grow annoyed, Prime Evil peevishly barked,  
"Embarrassed?! Me? Never!"  
"But what if you find a question. . .offensive?"  
"Then I just won't answer it!" He petulantly replied.  
"But, then you'll lose. . ." She coolly replied, as his pupils widened with surprise. In a very bold manner, her eyebrow raised and she added, "And you don't like to lose. . .Right?" Knowing she was testing him, Prime Evil stiffened with pride. As she fought not to grin, his head slowly shook with aggravation.  
"Give me that pad!" He barked, snatching it from her. As he irritably turned away, Apparitia looked toward the others who had tense expressions on their faces.  
"Hmm. This should be interestin. . ."  
"Ja. . ." Floatzart hissed under his breath. "It won't be dull, that's for sure!"

After about fifteen minutes of tense silence, the others watched as Prime Evil stuffed his last slip of paper into the caldron. During this time, Haunter had brought in a steaming kettle of tea, and began to pour for everybody. As he done so, Prime Evil watched as Apparitia slid a tall hot cup of black coffee in his direction. She knew him too well. And although he said nothing, she could tell Prime Evil simply appreciated it by the way he gazed at her. Pleased with this, she took her cup of tea and sat on the side of him.  
"Well. . ." He said, breaking the silence. "Since this was your idea, you could pull the first question."  
Taking a deep breath, Apparitia smirked and nodded. "Ok. . .Here goes."  
Dipping her hand into the cauldron, she slowly pulled out a slip, and began to cautiously read it to herself. Thereafter she looked toward Prime Evil and let out a chuckle, causing him to gape at her suspiciously. "Well?! What does it say?!"  
Clearing her throat, she looked from him to the others and said, "This is an open question. Which means that everybody has to answer." She specified, looking directly at him. "But it asks for you reveal your mortal name. . ." As everybody gaped at each other and snickered, Prime Evil scoffed and snapped,  
"I don't think so!" As though expecting his defensive reaction, Apparitia looked toward him and calmly replied,  
"Oh, come on, Evilness. . .It's not like your exposing anything." She hinted as his eyes slowly narrowed. "It's just your name. . ." By the way he silently peered at her, she knew he was thinking about it. Thereafter, his eyes slowly shifted up with embarrassment.  
"It's Darius. . ." he irritably hissed through his teeth. "And that's all you need to know!" Now he defensively glared toward the others, as though waiting for them to laugh. But instead, Haunter looked rather impressed.  
"Oh, I say. . .that sounds rather regal. . .Unlike mine, of course. Which went by the name of. . .Reginald. . ." he stammered with some embarrassment. "Reginald Bradshawe. . ." Giving Haunter a rather mocking glance, Prime Evil mimed,  
"Formal. . .and very fitting. . ." Causing the others to snicker under their breaths. Rather shyly, Floatzart smirked and replied,  
"Don't feel bad. . .my name is rather quaint too. I used to go by Edward. . . Edward Abendroth. . ."  
"Actually. . .I think it's kinda cute. Apparitia replied, through the chuckling,  
"You look like an Edward. . ." She mocked, as he blushed intensely. Laughing at him, she shyly nodded and said, "And my name was. . .Vivian. . .Vivian Capone."  
As the others smirked, Mysteria eyebrows lifted with surprise.  
"Oh my. . .that almost sounds mobsterish. . ." Feeling the weight of Prime Evils  
stare, Apparitia shyly grinned and nodded, "Yeah, you might say that. . ."  
"And your name was. . ." Prime Evil abruptly inclined, as if demanding Mysteria to change the subject. "Madeline, darling. . ." she nervously stammered. "Madeline Dubois."  
"French?" Asked Haunter.  
"Oui. . ." She cooed in an almost seductive voice.  
"Please. . ." Prime Evil quickly mocked, causing everyone to snicker under their breaths. Although he didn't want to, he too couldn't help but grin. It was too ridiculous not too. As he slowly shook his head, he watched as she dug into the kettle and pulled out another slip. As she read it, Prime Evil could tell by the way her eyes widened, that it wasn't going to be good. "Oh, dear. This question is another open one, for the whole group." Mysteria nervously replied, watching as Prime Evil stiffened with tension. Gulping hard, she stammered,  
"It says for me to ask everyone their real age. . ."  
Through the shocked chortling of the others, Prime Evils pupils widened as though he'd gotten sucker punched. For the age thing was something he was very sensitive about. "Who dared to write that question?!" He angrily demanded, as the others cringed a bit. Very nervously Mysteria threw both hands up and stammered,  
"Not me! B-But whoever it was meant our mortal age. . .And um. I'll start the ball rolling by going first. I was 44. . ."  
"Really?" Long John asked, as she nodded. "Well Lass, you sure don't look it."  
"Why thank you darling. . ." She cooed, as Prime Evil's pupils rolled with disgust.  
Grinning, Long John replied, "I was 51 before I got slayed by me own sword. . ."  
"Really?" Prime Evil asked, with some sarcasm. "I thought you would've been shot out of a cannon!"  
"Aye. . .it came close. . ." Long John answered, causing Prime Evil to marvel at him with disbelief. Through the chuckling, Haunter replied, " Well I'd just turned 46 a month before. . .well. . .you know."  
"Ja. . .and I was 44. . ." Floatzart replied, as the others looked toward him. "And I can honestly say. . .that I had a good life. . .up until that point. . ."  
"Yeah. . .Lucky you. . ." Apparitia sighed. "I think you were one of the few who ever did. Mine was bittersweet. . .until it got to 39 and three quarters. . ." Her weird answer baffled everyone. But, it also irritated Evil. Folding his arms, he cocked his head at her and asked,  
"Now what's _that_ supposed to mean?!"  
Hesitating, Apparitia's sober gaze found his. "It means that. . .I died an hour before my 40th birthday. . ." Now for a minute, Prime Evil was so surprised by her answer, that he couldn't say anything. As they silently stared at each other, Haunter sadly replied,  
"Oh, I say. . .tough break old girl. . ." Looking over, Apparitia shrugged,  
"Hey. . .It's no big deal. . .really. . .And. . .it's also becoming more apparent that not only I'm the youngest ghost in here. . .but also. . .the youngest mortal?" she deliberately specified, as Evil's eyes slowly narrowed. "At least. . .I think so. . ."  
From her little hint, Prime Evil watched as everyone's eyes now shifted onto him,  
as though waiting. . . Knowing deep down that he had no choice but to surrender an answer, Prime Evil sighed and peevishly hissed, "You were. I was 43. . ."  
"Oh, come on!" Mysteria blurted out, causing the others to nervously snicker. As he glared toward her, she wheedled, "I actually thought you were older."  
Letting out an insulted scoff, Prime Evil angrily barked, "And whatever give you that idea?!" Before she had a chance to answer, Apparitia came in her defense.  
Calmly she answered, "Because you don't act your age. And um. . .with that mask over your head, how could we tell? Hmm?" For a minute his eyes were locked on hers, knowing good and well what she meant. He watched as an artful grin crept over her lips, and she slowly pushed the caldron in his direction. "It's your turn. . ." she replied, as his eyes slowly narrowed.  
"Umm-Hmmm. . ." he muttered, shoving his hand inside. Yanking out a slip of paper, he read it to himself and replied, "Oh. . .This is a good one. And fitting for _you_. . ." He barked, looking back to Haunter, whose eyes widened with surprise.  
"Me?"  
"Yes! The question is. What was the most humiliating thing that ever happened to you?!" Peering toward the others, Prime Evil deliberately added, "And I'm sure he could name a few just recently!"  
Chuckling rather nervously, Haunter nodded and replied, "You're quite right. But to be honest. . .I'd have to say my demise. . ." Not expecting that answer, everyone gaped at him rather surprised.  
"And just how could that be humiliating?" Prime Evil asked rather derisively. Turning very stoic, Haunter answered,  
"Because, it was something that could've been avoided. You see. . .in my mortal life, I was a big game hunter. Capturing dangerous animals, and collecting for their hides. Well on one occasion, we had set off to capture a dangerous silverback gorilla that was said to have killed some villagers in the jungle. I was in charge of the expedition, walking ahead of everyone to make sure it was safe. But unfortunately, it wasn't. Because in a matter of seconds the beast had jumped out, grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up in the air. There it proceeded to bend me over backwards, until it snapped my spine in two." As startled gasps were heard, even Prime Evil was taken back a bit. So much so, he actually muttered, "Ouch. . ."  
"Actually. . .It happened so fast that I didn't feel anything. All I heard was a "popping," noise, and the next thing I knew. . .I woke up and saw my body completely bent in half like a pretzel." As Prime Evil slowly shook his head, Apparitia found herself looking at him a bit differently.  
"How could ya be humiliated over somethin like that? That's horrible. . ."  
"Because with all the experience I had, I still wasn't good enough. I learned the hard way that there will always be somebody better, to outsmart you. . .even if it was an animal. . ." Now he dipped his hand into the cauldron, pulling out another slip. Reading it briefly, his shaggy eyebrows raised with some enthusiasm.  
"Oh, I say. . .This question is directed at _you_, madam." Haunter said, looking toward Apparitia, who seemed rather surprised.  
"Oh, Ok. . ."  
"It asks. . . Before becoming a witch. . .did you have any other occupation?"  
Gaping at her, Apparitia nodded rather pleased. "Wow. . .Somebody in here knows me pretty well."  
"Well, pardon me for saying so but. . .you don't look like the type." Mysteria replied, as the others chuckled around her. All except for Prime Evil.  
By the way he silently gazed at her, Apparitia knew that it was him who wrote the question. This in turn had her feeling awkward. Clearing her throat, she let out a nervous chuckle and looked down at the table. "Actually. . .I wasn't. . .Would you believe, that I was a lounge singer?" Through the surprised chuckles of the others, Prime Evil blurted,  
"You were not!" Seeing his surprised reaction pleased her. Grinning, she nodded.  
"I was so. . . And a darned good one!" she proudly added, as his head cocked at her. "I sung at a ritzy nightclub sometimes three to four nights a week."  
"Ohhh. . ." Mysteria replied. "So that explains the flashy gown."  
"Right. . ." Apparitia answered. "I was. . .the main attraction, you might say."  
"So Lass. . . how do you go from that, to being a witch?"  
By the way she looked away from Long John, Prime Evil could tell Apparitia was struggling to find the right explanation. Sighing heavily, she replied, "I done the witchcraft sorta as a precautionary measure. . .For protection. . ." She hinted, looking at Evil out the corner of her eye. Knowing exactly what she meant, Prime Evil could feel her the hidden turmoil just beneath the surface.  
Not suspecting why, Long John pried, "Protection? From whom?"  
"It matters not. . ." Prime Evil barked out, startling him into backing off. "She already answered the question!" He firmly replied, catching the shocked expression on her face. "So move on. . ." Sensing that he was actually defending her, Apparitia gave him a rather surprised glance. "Ok. . ."  
Through the tense silence she dipped her hand into the kettle. Pulling out a slip of paper, she read it momentarily, then smiled. "Hmm. . . And wouldn't you know this is random. Which means I can make up the question, and choose the person I want. . .Which will be you, Evilness. . ." she said, as Prime Evil cocked his head at her.  
"Me? Again? Haven't I answered enough already?!"  
"Not quite. . ." she mocked, as he gave her a shifty glance. "Is there anyone in this group that you might have something in common with?" Realizing that she was deliberately putting him on the spot, Prime Evil hesitated, then stiffened with pride.  
"What? Besides being _dead_? Don't be ridiculous!" He defiantly barked, watching as she folded her arms. "Why in the world would I have anything in common with you pitiful losers!" As she glared at him with disgust, he shoved his hand back into the cauldron until he pulled out another slip of paper.  
As he began to read the question, Prime Evil's countenance completely fell, as though completely thrown off guard. Suddenly, he wasn't so cocky anymore. As a matter of fact, he had become somewhat distant, staring down that the paper in a daze. Until finally he glared up at the group, and balled the paper up into a tiny ball. "Bah. . .This is nonsense!" He fussed, now flinging it across the table.  
"Why? What does it say?" Mysteria timorously asked. Knowing he had no choice but to answer, Prime Evil sighed heavily then barked,  
"It says for me to ask. . .if any of you simpletons were ever married! (hssssssss)" As the others looked at each other rather nervously, Mysteria cleared her throat and replied.  
"Oh. . .Well that's not so bad. . .To be honest, I had a lot of male suitors but. . .no one serious. I think I just liked the attention. . ."  
"Well I never did either. . ." Long John replied. "Because I was always out of port. Never had time with all the pillaging. . ."  
"And I was always exploring. . ." Haunter replied with a chuckle. "So I never had time, either. . ."  
"Well, I was engaged of course, to Lillian, the violinist. . ." Floatzart answered. "But you already know why it never happened. With the fire and all. . ." As they nodded, Apparitia let out a flustered chuckle.  
"Well. . .Looks like I was the only one who actually did tie the knot."  
"No, you weren't. . ." Prime Evil's voice trailed off. His answer stopped everyone cold. For a minute, he could feel Apparitia's troubled gaze burning into him. "What? Y-You mean, you were?" Stewing from a whirlwind of emotion, Prime Evil found himself looking up at her. Seeing the concern in her eyes, he actually replied in a mild tone. "Yes. . .But it was brief. . ."  
As everyone continued to look from themselves back to him with disbelief, Mysteria just couldn't help herself. Slowly shaking her head, she whispered,  
"I don't believe it. I never pictured you to be the type. You know. . .who would ever care about anyone. . ."  
"I don't!" He curtly interrupted, beginning to turn very angry. "That was a long time ago. And it doesn't matter anymore. . ._So drop it _!"  
"Alright. . ." she stammered, quickly sticking her hand into the cauldron and pulling out another slip of paper. Studying it briefly, she whispered, "Oh my. . .It says to. . .look at the person across from you. . .and ask them. . .what is their greatest fear?" Slowly she looked up from slip of paper, until her eyes fixed on Apparitia's widening ones. Swallowing hard she shook her head and whispered,  
"Oh no! Now ya know this isn't fair!" Still stewing over the last question, Prime Evil snidely folded his arms and barked, "Hah! but you must answer it. That's the rule. . ." He cruelly mocked. Knowing he was right, Apparitia found herself glaring at him with some suspicion.  
"Are ya sure _you_ didn't write it?" Through the mask she could almost make out a smirk.  
"I wish I had! But unfortunately, I didn't! So get on with it!" He irritably demanded. Feeling the eyes of all her intrigued companions, Apparitia put her head down and timidly whispered,  
"I'm. . .I'm afraid that. . .a certain person. . . might come after me, and finish what he started in my mortal life."  
Her answer had everyone staring at her with some confusion. That is. . .until Prime Evil broke the silence. "That. . .is highly unlikely." he firmly replied. Knowing that he was the only one who knew the truth, Apparitia's annoyed glance slowly found his.  
"Oh really? And what makes you so sure?"  
Eyes narrowing, he leaned forward and replied, "Because for one thing. . .you're forgetting where you are. In_my_ castle! Nobody gets through here without going through _me_ first! And for another he murdered someone." he exclaimed, as the others looked from him to her with some surprise. "Which takes him to another level of evil. So where do you think he'd be?" Realizing what he meant had her eyes widening with shock. Stunned by this revelation, Apparitia slowly shook her head. "I. . .I never looked at it that way. . ."  
"But it's true. . ." He answered in an almost civil tone. "And I can almost guarantee. . .that he's getting his. . ."  
Giving him a nod of gratitude, Apparitia carefully reached inside the kettle, until she'd pulled out another slip of paper. Through the silence, her eyes slowly began to widen, now shifting towards Prime Evil with some apprehension.  
"Well?" He barked, beginning to turn very impatient. "What's the holdup?"  
"Um. . .Maybe we oughta move onto another question. . ." She muttered, looking toward the others questioning glances.  
"What?! And break your own rule?! I think not! Besides. . .how bad could it be?" Giving him a shifty glance, Apparitia nodded, then blurted,  
"Bad enough. . .How did ya die?" Through the shocked gasps of the others, Prime Evil marveled at her, as though not hearing her correctly. "What?!"  
Raising up the slip of paper, she repeated. "How- did- you- die?" Flinging it down on the table, she firmly replied, "That is the question. . ."  
Trapped, and completely thrown off guard, Prime Evil defensively snapped,  
"Well. . . I'm not answering it! I'm drawing the line, right here. . .right now!" Trying to remain as composed as possible, Apparitia coolly replied,  
"Understandable, but. . . if you don't. . . you'll forfeit and lose."  
This caused Prime Evil to quickly leap up, causing everyone to jump. "No I won't! Because _I quit_!" He barked, slamming his chair up against the table. "I refuse to share that part of my past with you idiots!" As he angrily drifted away, Prime Evil heard Long John break the tense silence.  
"Well. . .That was cut short, wasn't it?"  
"I-don't blame him. . .Some things just aren't meant to be revealed. . ."

A few hours later Apparitia returned to the main corridor of the castle, to find Prime Evil standing alone at the bonetroller. He was gazing into the veiwscreen, spying in on all the usual mortal events. Although he knew she was there, he chose to ignore her long enough for her throat to loudly clear. As he peered over his shoulder, Apparitia began to fidget a bit.  
"Hey look um. . .I just wanted to say. . .thank you for. . .you know assuring me about- well. . .you know. . ."  
"Forget it. . ." he curtly interrupted, in no mood for her gratitude.  
"And um. . .I can understand your reasons for quitting the game. I don't blame you. I-I didn't want to answer that question either. . ." She replied, as he silently turned more toward her. "But hey. . .at least you were actually truthful in answering all the other questions. Hmm?" Eyes slowly narrowing, Prime Evil deviously replied,  
"Not exactly. . .Particularly. . with the question that you tried to corner me with." He hissed, glaring at her.  
"Oh. . .ya mean the one about having something in common-"  
"Yes! I don't know what possessed you to even think that I would answer that in front of them boobs!" Feeling cornered and nervous, she put her head down and muttered,  
"Sorry. . ." This in turn had Prime Evil hesitating, his glare turning a more little mild toward her. "Of course you know why. . .I lied. . ." He boldly replied, as she looked up at him.  
"Yes. . .Yes I do. . ." Earnestly staring down at her, Prime Evil slowly shook his head.  
"As you well said. . .some things aren't meant to be revealed. . ."


End file.
